


no rest for the wicked

by lovelyrutabagas



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Like, Gen, Like Always But This Time Even Worse (Or Better In Claudia's POV), claudia lives, don't expect like a lot of plot here, i just like claudia even tho she's a murderous little shit, idk what i'm doing fam, like less than 300 words per chapter, louis is emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrutabagas/pseuds/lovelyrutabagas
Summary: claudia hides under new mother's dress, and does not cry.





	no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> don't sue me pls i'm poor these are anne rice's characters

New Mother glitters with her Dark Gift, and Claudia simpers politely beside her. She pulls up her wavy brown hair and ties it into something fashionable that has Claudia _wanting_. New Mother does not disappoint. 

Her bouncing blonde curls are tied tightly against her skull, making it ache with every twist of her neck, and yet— she beams, because she is beautiful, much more than her New Mother, because she will never have Louis’ love like Claudia does. 

And that is when the other vampires descend upon them, pull them out of their fine home in the dead of the night and drag them into that tacky theater and— 

_claudia cannot breathe beyond her screaming, they laugh at her cries for louis who doesnothearher, who will not come save her_

— throw them into an open well, and she _knows_ what they’ve planned for them. It would work, Claudia thinks detachedly, if she wasn’t so terribly clever. She ignores New Mother’s crying, ignores when she tries to pull her close to her heaving chest, and ignores her even still when the sun makes its way across the sky. 

New Mother is naked, and her pretty green dress is draped over Claudia like a blanket, her own blue one wrapped tight around her head so that all she sees is darkness. 

She waits. 

When New Mother screams, the sound is wretched, and tainted with notes of betrayal, but she says nothing of Claudia’s deceit. Her pained wails, coupled with the sound of flesh burning and filling her nose with the scent, makes Claudia burrow further into her protective cocoon and wish desperately for silence. 

Claudia hides under New Mother’s dress, and does not cry.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't know, claudia is a monster child that i will love forever


End file.
